kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kuras/Summer Event 2016 E-2
Back to top Contents Foreword Map Selection Summary Information Replay Introduction Fleet Composition Fleet Land-Based Aerial Support Notable Drops Rewards Bonus Screenshots Summer Event 2016 E-2 Hard by Kuras Back to top Contents Foreword Map Selection Summary Information Replay Introduction Fleet Composition Fleet Land-Based Aerial Support Notable Drops Rewards Bonus Screenshots Back to top Summary Information General Map E-2 ( 第二次エンドウ沖海戦 ) Boss Pre-final form Final form Difficulty Hard Route F-G-H-I-J-M Fleet formations Line abreast, line ahead, diamond, line ahead, line ahead Fleet Fleet composition CL CAV DD DD DD AV eLoS 36.02 Air power 33-37 Land-Based Aerial Support Air base 1 (node M) 4x Land-based Bombers Miscellaneous 9 Attempts, 6 boss encounters, 6 boss kills, 5 S ranks (+ 7 attemps experimenting) Resources used 6k Fuel, 4.5k ammo, 200 steel, 4k bauxite Notable drops 2x Tokitsukaze 1x Kashima Rewards 2x Reinforcement Expansion 1x Furniture Fairy 1x Medal 1x Type 3 Fighter Hien Model 1D‎ Replay Final kill Click to open replay in player Back to top Introduction General information Map E-2 ( 第二次エンドウ沖海戦 ) Boss (Pre-final form) Boss (Final form) Difficulty Hard Route F-G-H-I-J-M Fleet formations Line abreast, line ahead, diamond, line ahead, line ahead Resources before Resources after Resources used 6k Fuel, 4.5k ammo, 200 steel, 4k bauxite 9 Attempts, 6 boss encounters, 6 boss kills, 5 S ranks (+ 7 attemps experimenting) Instead of a regular boss HP meter, E-2 only has a TP gauge. After depleting this TP gauge, you have cleared the map, it is not required to clear the map like a normal one afterward. After having figured out what works well on this map, it was quite smooth sailing. Although the boss of this map is Summer BB Hime, it is still quite easy achieve S rank at the boss node. Killing the boss is not necessary here though. To deplete the TP gauge, you need to achieve at least a B rank at the boss node. A higher rank depletes a higher amount from the gauge, as equipping more Drum Canisters and/or does as well. Furthermore, this map allows you to use one slot of your Land Base Support. After some experimenting, I have found starting at node F instead of node C to be a more preferable. The path through node F is a shorter one with one less battle, but more importantly, the submarines at node F are far more docile than those at node E. Node E will often send your shipgirls back to base immediately or moderately damage them (if you are lucky). Node H is a one-way air strike node. This node did not seem to be a significant threat at all. Air parity is quite easily achieved here with a seaplane bomber on your CAV and AV. Node I is the biggest threat of all pre-boss nodes through route F-G-H-I-J-M. It contains two Flagship Nu-Class CVLs and an Elite or Flagship Ri-Class CA who can potentially critically damage one of your shipgirls. Luckily, achieving air parity here can also be relatively easily done. Regardless, the enemies are always in diamond formation here, rendering them harder to kill but also lowering their damage output. It is recommended to sortie a DD dedicated to AACI to deal with node H and I. E-2 contains an LoS check from node J to the boss node M. An eLoS of around 25 seems to be sufficient to consistently reach the boss. Although the boss is a Summer BB Hime, taking her down is quite easy. If you concentrate your aerial support on the boss node M, your (Land-based) bombers will take down all of the four DDs in their respective phase with ease. As the boss node does not contain any enemies aircrafts, you will be able to achieve air supremacy here if you equip at least a seaplane bomber. Taking down the boss most likely requires a night battle. Support expeditions and sparkling are not necessary. Back to top Fleet Composition & Equipment Setups Fleet Fleet Details Fleet composition CL CAV DD DD DD AV eLoS 36.02 Air power 33-37 Keep in mind that the fleet above might not be very optimized. This setup depletes ~60 points off of the TP gauge with an S rank result at the boss and 40+ points with an A rank. If you find yourself going through the nodes easily, you may want to replace some guns for a Dum Canister or Landing Crafts. Sortieing both a CAV and AV allows you to equip more seaplane bombers, while still going through node F instead of C. I found this important since achieving air parity at node I makes surviving said node a lot easier. Furthermore, AVs can equip a Kouhyouteki and Landing Craft too, which depletes the TP gauge slightly more. If you don't happen to have an AV adequately leveled, you can sortie a more accessible fleet composition of CL CLT DD DD DD DD. This one will go through the same, easier path, F-G-H-I-J-M, but with the lack of any aircrafts. Lastly, you can also sortie a fleet of CL CAV DD DD DD DD, which I cannot recommend however. This fleet goes through node C instead, which forces your fleet to the horrible submarine node E. Back to top Land-Based Aerial Support Air Bases 1x Type 1 Land-based Attack Aircraft Model 34 1x Type 1 Land-based Attack Aircraft (Nonaka Squadron) 2x Type 1 Land-based Attack Aircraft It is recommended to concentrate your Land-based Aerial Support on boss node M. No fighters in your airfield are required since the boss node does not contain any fighters. Back to top Notable Drops Notable Drops 2x Tokitsukaze @ node M, S rank, attempts 1 & 6 1x Kashima @ node M, S rank, attempt 5 Back to top Map Clear Rewards Rewards 2x Reinforcement Expansion 1x Furniture Fairy 1x Type 3 Fighter Hien Model 1D 1x Minazuki 1x Medal Back to top Bonus Screenshots Bonus Boss encounter! Category:Blog posts